Spiderman en paris
by Sparkle Cronine
Summary: Grandes aventura del héroe arácnido salvando persona una ciudad muy distinta no conocerá alguien lo apoyara
1. prologo

**Prologo**

Luego Spiderman arruinara un plan perfecto de Duende verde y Otto luego se enoja por haber fallado gran de Otto

 **Duende Verde** : ! el hombre araña siempre arruina mis grandes planes, mis planes no tuyos otto

 **Octopus:** que tal si intentamos ir otro lugar donde ese arácnido no pueda vencernos esta ciudad que conoces

 **Duende Verde** : que sugieres y a donde

 **Octopus :** Francia allí no podrá vencernos

 **Duende Verde:** suena interesante pronto seremos invencible Nadie podrá vencernos

Mientras tanto en lugar de parís oculto un silueta misteriosa siente la presencia de maldad desde muy lejos

 **Hombre misterioso:** esta maldad nunca ante la había visto ante pero de seguro eso individuos de ser muy importantes espera su llegada, quizá es lo que necesite para detener eso dos


	2. Spiderman llega Francia

**Capitulo 1**

Spiderman llega a parís

En la escuela de donde estudia Peter parker el revisaba unas cosa su casillero, el cuando ve viene su amigo harry con grandes noticias acerca del trabajo de padre

Harry: peter, peter ¡

que sucede nunca te veo muy emocionado así- dijo Peter mientra cerraba su casillero y se ponía su mochila

Harry: bien, mi padre consiguió una sucursal en Francia para expandir oscorps ser reconocida en ese país

Peter: vaya de ser increíble, me gustaría ir allá ?

Harry: bueno es trabajar yo también iré con el, también me acompañas mas de mis amigos y recuerdo sera un intercambio estudiantil para ver como las clases en ese lugar

Peter: enserio se una buena oportunidad para conocer mas allá. - 'Oscorps' quiere ir a otra parte del mundo, debe esta planeando algo grande, parece también va Spiderman a vigilar lo Dijo Peter en su mente- mientras se despedía de su amigo sin ante preguntar a hora parten

Peter: a que hora es vuelo

Harry : les enviare un mensaje de acuerdo, iré a empacar

Peter: si yo también lo haré

* * *

 **mientras tanto en la guarida del duende**

Dr octopus: he llamado a electro y rino para que conquistamos ese país, necesitaremos refuerzo

Duende verde: este plan funcionara otto

Dr octopus: no debemos confiarnos

Duende verde: aun si créeme nadie nos vencerá

* * *

 **Francia,** **parís**

en colegio luego Marinnete termina sus clase sale afuera se acerca su amiga Alia mientra la esperaba a fuera

alya: por que esa cara amiga

Marinnete: no es nada, es solo que aveces desearía algo que superar mis limites

alya: ¿ superar tus limites ? eso algo diferente, viniendo de ti.

No nada raro pero pero me pregunto si adrien pensara igual a mi dijo Marinnete algo apenada

alya: apuesto que si

mientras caminaba las dos hacia sus casa ven las noticias en televisor

presentadora: atención parís el famoso dueño norman osborn viene Francia a ser una sucursal aquí en parís esta ser este país, se dice tiene algo para mostrarnos su llegada sera mañana estaremos al tanto de esa información

Marinnete: mas empresarios

alya: quizá sea algo bueno

Marinnete: ¿ me pregunto que ofrecerá ?

* * *

 **En la ciudad de Nueva York**

Pete llegaba su casa saluda su tia ve las noticias que shocker esta robando un banco enseguida se va su habitación cambiarse

Tia may: peter no vas comer ?

Pete: luego tía May tengo que estudiar para un viaje estudiantil a París Francia

Tia may: me gustaría ir allá conocer Paris

Pete: quizás te traiga un regalo,voy estudiar

Tia may: sigue con tus estudios

Peter se cambia rápido preparado su traje sale enseguida de una ventana lanza tele araña balanceándose llegado donde esta shocker, mientras llegaba spiderman a la ubicación de Shocker, el seguía robado el banco

Shocker: muy callejera donde esta bóveda

cajera: no puedo dirigirte a la bóveda

Shocker recarga su muñecas frente a la cajera se asunta que levanta enseguida lo dirige a la bóveda

Shocker: al fin me ayudara me gusto faciliten la cosas

Shocker caminaba junto a cajera apuntado le en la cabeza dirigiéndole a la bóveda, la cajera abre la caja fuerte y shocker agarra uno par dinero y lo guarda en su maletín

Shokker: al fin gran botín

Shocker dispara enseguida para salga Spiderman

Shocker: arruinado todo arácnido de nuevo

Spiderman: vamos Shocker no saldrá con ese botín

Shocker dispara su cañones sonidos Spiderman lo evade y le dispara bolas de red , shocker la evade sigue disparado Spiderman se balancea para evadir los disparo y enseguida le dar una patada

Shocker: cual es la prisa Spiderman ?

Spiderman: tiene tantas lineas que no dispara bien

Basta de tus bromas dijo Shocker dispara dándole Spiderman le tira telaraña sujetándolo de pecho y choca con la pared , Spiderman se acerca a el pero dispara enseguida que cae lejos se levanta lentamente de repente su sentido arácnido ve que shocker le va dar un puñetazo pero lo evade y le da un gancho cae intenta levantarse ve Spiderman se acerca vuelve dispara pero Spiderman evade y lo atrapar con su red pero shocker se libera enseguida y le da patada Spiderman cayendo en suelo

Shocker: tu telaraña es débil Spiderman

Spiderman: no débil pero tengo una sorpresa

Spiderman lanza su telaraña en un hidrante destruyen su cañones de manos, este shocker trata de componerlo pero aprovecha Spiderman atrapado lo de nuevo luego le quita su cañones y luego viene la policía

Spiderman: vaya Shocker buen intento no pudiste vencer a la araña

Agente: Bien hecho Spiderman ahora vengo nosotros el alcalde quiere hablar contigo

Spiderman : lo siento pero estoy ocupado en otro asunto adiós

Luego de la batalla Spiderman regresa a su casa junto tiempo para cenar cambiándose enseguida para comer

Tia May: estudiaste mucho peter

Peter: si mucho

Tia May: espero que prepare todo para tu viaje Francia

Peter: no durare mucho solo sera 1 mes intercambio estudiantil y hoy comeré poco y iré dormir may

Al dia siguiente levanta peter e prepara sus cosas para ir aeropuerto y despidiéndose de su tía, ve llegado auto norman y montan enseguida,

mientras tanto en aeropuerto norma revisa un vídeo

Norman: Francia es muy interesante con super héroes

Otto: que mi señor

Norman: esta chica graba vídeo esta chica mariquita y este gato

Otto: debemos preocuparnos

Norman: para nada, ahí viene mi hijo con su amigo peter, pronto ve avión partirá sube

luego que se fuera Otto, llega Harry y peter listo viajar

Norman: hola harry

Harry: buen día papa

Norman: tiene que partir ahora si quiere llegar París Francia

Peter : tiene mucha muchas ganas que estemos

Norman: solo quiero mejor para mi hijo y su amigo

luego se Norman sin despedirse de su hijo, luego Harry y Peter va enseguida se dirigen en avión llegado casi a punto de despegar y van directo a su destino Francia

 **Francia,** **parís**

Un científico habla con el alcalde sobre su robot limpiador forma humana

André Bourgeois: mas despacio que hace su maquina señor carlitos

Carlitos: bueno señor alcalde se trata de robot en forma humana que limpiaras

André Bourgeois: por favor continué

Carlitos: asi las calles estará mas limpiara y le garantizara mas popularidad

André Bourgeois: y para cuando estará lista su maquina

Carlitos: para mañana terminare los detalles

André Bourgeois: y si hace hoy mismo mañana tendré una agenda ocupada

Carlitos: pero necesito ajustar los errores si algo sale mal

André Bourgeois: no, lo importante para las 4 lo quiero listo lo espero en el parque

Carlitos: pero seria peligro

André Bourgeois: si no lo hace no aceptare sus proyectos

Carlitos: de acuerdo

mientras tanto en casa de Marinnete ella miraba en su computadora mas información sobre Oscorps

Tikki: que lo que ves

Marinnete: este sujeto llamado Norman Osborn es persona reconocida donde el viene

Tikki: que quieres averiguar de el

Marinnete: investigo si escuela pregunta cualquier cosa sobre Norman

Tikki: siempre preparado para todo Marinnete

Marinnete: así es

ese momento llega el padre de Marinnete abriendo la puerta para hace pregunta

padre de Marinnete: cariño iras al evento de esta tarde

Marinnete: de cual

padre de Marinnete: hace poco unos minutos el alcalde presentara una maquina que creo un científico

Marinnete: vaya creo iré verlo

padre de Marinnete: eso comienza a la 4 de la tarde, que no se te olvide

mientras tanto en nave de Otto alias el Dr octopus y sus colegas directo a su objetivo habla sobre y su mimesis esta allá esperándolos

Dr octopus: señores pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino Francia parís donde duende tiene un gran plan para nosotros

Electro: al menos sera fácil dominar ese país

Rino: ese museo sera muy interesante para robar ese arte

Dr octopus: Spiderman no tendré posibilidades para detenerlo

Electro: quemare a ese insecto molesto si lo veo

Rino: destrozare al trepa muros

Dr octopus: un detalle menor queridos camaradas

Rino: dañara a araña

Dr octopus: nuestro rival se tardara encontrarnos no habrá problema

mientras tanto en avión donde va peter ve que le faltan poco tiempo llegar

Peter: vaya este avión es rápido

Harry: después de todo es de mi padre siempre con lo mejor

Peter: tu padre vienes con sorpresa, dame un minuto voy al baño

harry: ya casi llegaremos peter no demores

peter en entro al baños miro su reloj si tenia rastreadores

tengo unos 4 de esto pero debo saber quien ponérselo, spiderman tendrá acerca norman o yo para averiguar donde estará de momento de prepara mi traje para estar listo para ayudar y pelear dijo peter en su mente, mientra salia miraba afuera algo sospecho ve una silueta negra

Peter: necesito descansar un poco estoy viendo cosas

 **Francia,** **parís**

mientras tanto marinette llega al a ver parque ver la presentación alcalde se presenta al e científico carlitos con su gran invento su robot humanoide limpiador

André Bourgeois: ciudadanos de paris es par mi honor presentarles nuestro nuevo proyecto con ustedes científico carlitos

Carlitos: mi gran invento autómata de limpieza

veras es proyecto lo ayudara con con su problemas mas dificil como limpiar lugares imposibles, sacado polvo, incluso sacado el polvo dijo carlitos sacado la lo que cubria su automata

muestra su invento la gente quedado asombra con la creacion del cientifico activo su autómata pero ante haga su función de demostración de repente llueve le cae agua que se sobresaliente comienza dispara rayos de calor la gente empieza corre

André Bourgeois: ! que acaba de hacer ustedes ¡

Carlitos: no fue mi culpa fue la lluvia no programe para si pasaba esta circunstancias

André Bourgeois: arregle esto no financiare su proyecto

marinette al ver peligro encuentra un lugar lejos para pueda trasformarse

Tikki: esto algo diferente

Marinnete: hay detener a este robot transformación Tikki motas

Luego se trasforma luego pasa detener al autómata con atándolo con su yoyo pero dispara su rayo de calor haciéndola retroceder liberado asi de la atadura del yoyo comienza corriendo destruyendo todo lo que que se mueva cuando le acerca dispara en enseguida ladybug evade, se cubre de los dispara ella ve científico acerca ella para ayudarla para su invento

ladybug: no sera fácil detener esa maquinja

Carlitos: debe cubrirle los ojos así explosión lo detendrá lo mas probable que pase nada

ladybug: pero tu trabajo

Carlitos: no importa siempre me las ingenio, esta lluvia no favorece necesita esta lugar sin agua para que su motor no pueda lanzar su rayos de calor debido que la lluvia aumenta su potencia

ladybug: pero enserio rayos de calor

Carlitos: era onda de calor al comienzo

luego carlitos le explica ladybug como puede neutralizar temporalmente su invento mientras tanto en aeropuerto peter llega enseguida camina al mira todo a su alrededor mira la noticias de automata atacado la ciudad reojo

Harry: es hermoso no, estaremos cerca de un hotel llamado le Grand parís

Peter: sabe ire caminar por alli quiero ver mas de paris Harry donde puede verme contigo

Harry: bien calma peter las clases comienza mañana, lugar es estaremos cerca de un hotel llamado le Grand paris

peter se despide de harry agarra su mochila corriendo cambiarse pero solo tenia traje pero sin su mascara enseguida pone el traje que tenia copa de tela su camisa era linea negra con rojo y pantalones iguales peter agarra una bolsa y le hace unos agujero para ver sale balanceándose

Spiderman: no tengo tiempo para buscar mi mascara ademas es mi antiguo traje, hay detener esa maquina deber ser doc oct, lo tendré que averiguar

mientras tanto Ladybug trata comunicare con Cat Noir pero no responde enseguida trata de llamar la atención de autómata que sigue destruye con su rayos

Ladybug: necesitare llevarlo subterráneo

ladybug trata de golpearlo con su yoyo pero no le presta atención y luego arroja una piedra enseguida dispara asi captado su atención evade los disparos tratando que acerque lo mas posible subterráneo pero una vez allí trata de atarle los ojo pero da vuelta liberarse pero lo hiciera derriba el autómata se levanta pero ladybug le una patada haciendo pequeño daño pero vuelva dispara pero casi sin potencia evade, corre atraparla con su mano evade atrapar con fuerza que se le cae un arete empieza desinformarse lentamente

ladybug: rayos estoy en problemas no puedo pedir ayuda

Llega aterrizado Spidermna al ver rastros de la batalla escucha alguien trato luchar con o pidiendo ayuda enseguida entra ve subterráneo a Ladybug y se balancea enseguida y golpea la cabeza autómata que libera ladybug ella se esconde en la sombra para no vea su identidad , spiderman toma el arete

Spiderman: que esto clase de objeto

Ladybug : dámelo por favor lo necesito para acabarlo, si puede trata de cubile los ojos

Spiderman: de acuerdo toma tu arete, adelante detengamos esta cosa

Ladybug toma su arete que le arroja Spiderman , luego hace gira su yoyo para darle un golpe al autómata pero contraataca con un puño pero evade y le da una patada luego se aleja, Spiderman se acerca y le casi le da en rostro con su rayo quemado una parte de mascara pero le da unos puñetazo pero no movía y luego la maquina le una puño que que se golpea con la pared y luego le arroja telaraña pero se libera rápido de ella se camina hacia ellos lentamente mientras recargaba su rayos de calor pero le tira telaraña pero no funcionaba desvanecía enseguida

Spideman: debemos provocar un corto circuito para apagar esta maquina pero como alguna idea

Ladybug: el científico tenia razón es probablemente no pase nada taparle los ojos, ya lo tengo amuleto encantado

amuleto encantado salieron unos guantes de plástico

spiderman: espero eso no sea para cocinar galletas joven

ladybug mira el entorno varias cosas a su alrededor mira las lamparas y luego la manguera de emergencia , luego la maquina frente de ella

Ladybug: oye ponte estos guante agarra los cables de las lamparas cuando te dicha ahora lo electrocuta y yo hago el resto entiendes

Spiderman: de acuerdo joven

Spiderman le dispara su telaraña a la maquina trataba de liberarse pero seguía hasta quedo inquieto de monte, enseguida pones los guantes rompe la pared agarradon un cable y ladybug abre el la manguera de emergencia pero no salia agua

Spiderman: que sucede joven ?

Ladybug: esta atorada necesito mano y rápido ante de cargue su rayos de calor de nuevo

spiderman suelta el cable y se quita un guante pero que enseguida el autómata quiere libera rápido, Spiderman dispara una esfera arácnida a la rueda logrado que gire ladybug se hace aun lado agarra la manguera saliendo el agua, spiderman agarra el cable con su telaraña dirigiendo la hacia el automata se electrocuta que se apaga y enseguida spiderman cierra la manguera y ladybug usa poder para restaura todos los daños volviendo todo a la normalidad

Spiderman: vaya tenia problemas con esa cosa robot

Ladybug: tengo mis habilidades y como te hace llamar

Spiderman: luego tengo investigar unos problemas aquí

Ladybug: tu mascara sufrió mayor en parte de tu cara

Spiderman: debo irme necesito preservar mi identidad esta no mi mascara real , te suena los aretes

Ladybug: yo también protege mi identidad

ladybug ve Spiderman se aleja de despidiéndose

Ladybug: oye no haz dicho como te hace llamar

ladybug se va lejos de lugar ocultarse y destransformar

Tikki: ese sujeto era increíbles

Marinnete: así pero podre confiar en el después de haberme ayudado

Tikki: debería confiar en el

mientras tanto mientra que Spiderman se balancea en los edificio para llegar su casa y se detiene mira toda la ciudad completarla

esta ciudad se interesante tienes su propios héroes, esa joven quien era ella de seguro ella de conocida aquí, quizá debe ponerle un rastreador si trabajar para Octavius o norman, pero algo es seguro Norman esta de seguro no vino solo dijo Spiderman en su mente, luego mira un rato la ciudad continuaba dirigiéndose al hotel, Cat Noir salta de edificio a edifico ve arácnido lejos de el y queda quieto para verlo

Cat Noir: quien es el

Continuara...

 **En próximo capitulo**

 **La** **reunión**


	3. La araña bichito y el gato

**Capitulo 1**

La Reunión

mientra que spiderman regresaba al hotel una pelea un poco difícil luego entra su cuarto guardado su viejo atuendo y se acuesta piensa que hará mañana

Peter: esta ciudad es muy interesante debería ver la toda el día

Luego llega harry abriendo la puerta

harry: veo llegaste ante yo pete, bueno las clases de intercambio comienza lunes

Peter: el domingo bueno para pensar

Harry: no lo dudes

mientras tanto Norman vio llegaba sus colegas del aeropuerto

Norman: llegas tarde Otto

Otto: me tomo mi debido tiempo

Norman: hoy Spiderman esta ayudando una chica con puntos negros y traje rojo

Otto: no creo sea importante

Norman: mañana en catacumbas busquen materiales para hacer rico y crear gran ejercito

Rino: déjenos el trabajo a nosotros

Electro: si esa araña viene le daremos un electrocutare

los vigilares mientras busca materiales con cámara de alta definición dijo norman tranquilamente

Otto: lo diga señor.

al día siguiente peter se levantaba tarde para ir intercambio escolar sonando su alarma pone su traje nuevo con capucha roja y telas de araña para planeas en aire en camisa, traje era azul eléctrico con carmesí con lineas plateadas , cuando se ponía la capucha le quedaba un efecto de antifaz luego se ponía su ropa de escuela pero sale a la calle y entra un callejón se pone la mascara se balancea a la escuela se esconde en un arbusto y ve una chica llegando a la escuela llegaba balanceandose

Peter: sera posible que, no

luego ve salon donde tiene que ir entra

Peter: perdón por llegar tarde me levante muy tarde

Miss bustier: Peter parker verdad falta tu por presentarte

Peter: si así es

muy bien alumnos esto estudiantes de estados unidos viene de Nueva york esta para promoción de estudiante de intercambio para su escuela, su estadía sera durante 2 meses , espero que se lleve bien con ellos dijo bustier

peter se sienta a lado de adrien

Peter: hola ya me conoces soy peter Parker

soy adrien un gusto conocerte dijo estrechando su mano

conoces ya harry osborn es mi mejor amigo dijo peter señalado de lejos

Harry: que hay.

mientras tanto lejos de escuela guarida norman le ordena Otto le daba ordenes y su colegas buscar materiales

cuando estemos listo señor dijo Otto respondiendo en cámara de de gafas proyecta el vídeo y micrófono del oído

Norman: busque algo interesante para gobernar este país

Rino: nadie nos vera

Electro: espero tener algo de acción, no solo quiero solo cavar

Otto: comencemos camaradas

rino saca de auto una maquina para cavar para cada uno

Electro: pero no haga mucho ruido para llamarla atención

Otto: eso sera detalle menor comencemos ya

mientras los equipos de Norman busca materiales, en otra lugar lejos de allí en la mansión Gabriel, Natalie le da el informe de Norman Osborn

Natalie: he revisa todo de ese empresario que acaba llegar

Gabriel: su tecnología podría ser útil para cambiar mi sistema de seguridad de la mansión

Natalie: le haremos una reunión ?

Gabriel: quizá este norman podría utilizar como un aliado

Natalie: usaremos las cámaras para vigilarlo

Gabriel: seria interesante pero tengo trabajo que hacer

Natalie: si señor

otra lugar en escuela era hora de descanso, peter caminaba y sienta un banca pensado si Doc ock esta aquí este país, ese momento llega Marinette hablar con el

Hola Peter que piensa dijo marinette mientra lo saludaba sentados a hablar con el

eh , hola se me olvido como te llamas lo siento estaba pensado podría hacer después salir de clases, dijo peter bajado la cabeza de avergonzado

Bueno me llamo Marinette respondio mientras le estendía la mano para saludarlo

Peter: bueno ya las primera vez que estoy una escuela diferente y en otro pais

Marinette: cuando lo conozca mejor te gustara este lugar

peter: puedo estar seguro de eso

Flash thompson le arroja un balon de fútbol americano Parker pero activo su sentido aracnido el se agacha para simular que buscaba algo casi dándole a chloe

Chloe: tenga cuidado salvaje

Flash: lo que sea

Que bueno reflejo tiene dijo marinette al sorprenderse

Peter: creo fue suerte o coincidencia, mi meta es ser un gran fotógrafo una empresa reconocida

la mi sueño es ser la mejor diseñadora toda Francia y reconocida

Peter: espero que lo logres , y cuéntame mas acerca de ti

ante marinette continuara hablando de repente un temblor hace mover las cosa de las escuela todo evacuan enseguida Peter ve como escapa rápido marinette y le que hablamos luego, el sale de la escuela escondiéndose sin nadie lo vea usa nuevo atuendo debajo de su ropa y la guarda su mochila pone lado nadie vea salta alto para balancear para saber donde viene ruido, mientras Marinnete ve spiderman balanceándose lejos del lado opuesto donde estaba pete ocultadose

Tikki: quizá ese sujeto tenga una idea.

Marinnete: oh fue akumatizado tenemos seguirlo posiblemente sea responsable, Tikki motas

luego Marinnete se transforma y se dirige enseguida persigue a spiderman, Adrien dentro la escuela conversa con plaga

en baños

Adrien: Ladybug necesitare ayuda

Plaga: no tiene algo para comer es que tengo hambre

Adrien: siempre hambriento amigo

Plaga se traga rápido queso, enseguida Adrien dice su frase y se se transformar Cat Noir y sale buscar Ladybug, mientras Spiderman se balanceaba tratando de buscar donde venia ese ruido

Spiderman: ese ruido debe estar muy cerca de por aquí debo darme prisa

de repente su sentido le advierte algo se acerca darle era bastón Cat Noir lo esquiva a tiempo y bastón de el regresa a su mano se detiene un edificio

Cat Noir: Creo yo te vi ayer

Spiderman: o quizá no, quieres de mi o para quien trabajas

yo debería preguntarte a ti eso, pero me quitaste las palabras de la boca dijo Cat Noir dirigiéndose lentamente a hacia spiderman

Spiderman: perdón dijiste algo es que no escuche

yo dije que oye...dijo Cat Noir al ser callado con la telaraña y cubre los ojos, Spiderman escapa de el balanceadose

lo siento creo muy enredado para hablar nos vemos dijo spiderman al despedirse,

luego de eso Spiderman parece encontrar origen del sonido se pone en suelo para buscar escuchar el ruido

vaya el subterráneo diría suena rocas y maquinaria debe ser catacumbas de Francia pero como llegare allí para entra debe buscar una forma llegar allá, si mis sospechas son cierto debe ser doc ock y compañía buscando algo pero tengo buscar primero esa entrada principal quizá los sorprenda dijo spider en su mente escuchar con su oído luego se va y balanceadose

Spiderman buscabas lugar donde se entrada de las catacumbas

mientras tanto estaba llegando Ladybug estaba cerca de la entrada de las catacumbas ella mira arriba ve ya viene llegado Cat Noir,

Ladybug: tarde mucho que paso

Cat Noir: un sujeto me cubrió de su telaraña la boca debe ser un akumatizado

ladybug: no lo se pero algo esta pasando en la catacumbas ay que entrar

Cat Noir: después de ti mi Lady

ladybug: vamos no tiempo que perder

Ladybug y Cat Noir entra a las catacumbas ve esta un poco pero siguen caminando después corre para buscar donde proviene, mientras de otro lado del Doc ock seguía asegurándose de encontrar algo valioso

debe algo lugar para nuestro maestro dijo Doc ock

Electro: este lugar seria perfecto para una guarida

Rino: muchas rocas que rompe

sigan buscando cosa raras tengo te dar mi informe dijo el Doc Ock dijo al irse del lugar, después que fuera no muy lejos de allí Ladybug y Cat Noir

doble villanos esta vez Hawk Moth quiere buscar dijo Cat Noir en voz baja

posiblemente sea tesoros por esa maquinas adelante dijo Ladybug lanza su yo-yo atando a el brazo de Electro y el voltea y lanza rayos de descargar atreves de su yo-yo pero ante llegue lo suelta y se libera la descargar

Rino: intruso arruinado nuestro trabajo

Electro: los podremos en su lugar a esto héroes

Rino comienza hacer una estampida a Cat Noir lo bloquea entiendo su bastón cuando se le acerca logrando tumbarlo Cat Noir se levanta golpeado pero trata de golpearlo pero bloquea con su brazos luego contraataca su brazo se aleja, mientra Ladybug trataba atraparlo sin le alcanzara rayos, lanza una piedra contra electro pero le evade dispara ondas eléctricas pero ladybug logra evitar y le da un golpe con su yo-yo reacciona enseguida vuelve a dispara

Electro: buen intento no eres muy experta en esto

Ladybug: ... cada uno aprende a su manera

Electro: me divertiré contigo un buen rato

Ladybug: eso ya lo veremos

mientras Ladybug y Cat Noir peleaba con esto enemigos, Spiderman ya había encontrado la entrada de principal de catacumbas luego entra enseguida trata buscar que pasa en ese lugar mientra corría escuchaba una pelea no muy lejos pasa de correr a balancearse, mientras Doc Ock su gafas detectaron la presencia del arácnido

Doc Ock: ya me canse arácnido interfieras en nuestros trabajo

mientras tanto escondiste de lejos Hawk Moth

siento sentimientos oscuros idea para siguiente akuma y no solo eso sino frustración dijo Hawk Moth

Hawk Moth se acerca una mariposa en su mano y la llena energía oscura

vuela mi pequeño akuma haz tu trabajo-dijo Hawk Moth veía como volaba su akuma

mientras tanto en catacumbas, Cat Noir trataba derriba a Rino pero le hacia poco daño, Rino trata de hacerlo aun lado con su mano pero Cat Noir evade golpe y se reúne con Ladybug donde se escondía

Cat Noir: no veo ningún objeto akumatizado este sujeto con traje Rino y tu mi Lady

Ladybug: nada pero se encontraremos

rayos si podría usar mi cataclismo para acabar con sujeto grande pero temo que le pasaría dijo Cat Noir mientras los dos villanos se acercaba electro recargar su mano y dispara un rayo dirigiéndose a los dos pero Ladybug gira su yo-yo para defenderse pero de repente aparece una pequeña roca bloquea el disparo de electro saliendo humo

Ahora que dijo Ladybug aliviada

Gracias eso estuvo cerca dijo Cat Noir

luego aparece en humo saltando sobre Ladybug y Cat Noir ellos se queda sorprendido ve a spiderman

como supe Doc Ock y su colegas dijo Spiderman

Tu eres el que me cerro mandíbula y los ojos con tu telaraña dijo Cat Noir trataba golpearlo

calma gatito el puede ayudarnos acabar ellos dijo Ladybug detenía con la mano

Rino: el arácnido vino acabemos con el

Electro : y con su amigos también

spiderman ve electro tira una rayo dirigido hacia lo evade con su sentido aracnido y telaraña en su mano y pies y lo hace caer , luego ve viene Rino con una embestida cubre los ojos Ladybug aprovecha para agárralo de pierna y lo hace caer cayendo, spiderman le da un gesto de buena con el pulgar

Cat Noir: una idea como vencerlos araña

Spiderman: amenos tenga mucha arena para apagar electro y algo hielo para Rino

uso tu amuleto encantado para Ladybug dijo Cat Noir

Ladybug: si lo uso gastare mas tiempo y se acabara la transformación

Spiderman: lo mejor sera que no le quede fuerza para pelear adelante Chicos

Electro se levanta vuelve dispara evade agilidad Spiderman le da un puñetazo haciendo que retroceda luego usa telaraña como onda y le da Rino ante quitara tela de ojos recibe un golpe de la araña que hace rino caiga suene en toda catacumbas su caída, Doc Ock se percata de Ruido que va ver sucede, Cat Noir trata de darle Electro pero evadía y la vez contraataca luego se une Ladybug junto para detenerlo ambos logra darle doble golpe Electro que termina casi frustrado Spiderman mira como trabajaba juntos, le dice alejen un poco de el ya alguien se acerca

retrocedan viene alguien dijo Spiderman estando boca arriba

Electro: no puede ser, Dr Octopus

Doc Ock llega ve como su colega quedaron casi derrotados por araña y compañía

Doc Ock: como puede dejarte vencer de eso Héroes que bueno mi señor esta para verte ahora mismo incluso despedirte ahora

Electro: no yo necesito este trabajo es mi vida

Doc Ock: no eres capaz de vencerlo

sii puedo dijo Electro ese momento Spiderman queda asombrado al ver una mariposa

Spiderman: una mariposa negra

Ladybug al escuchar dijo eso trata de atraparla con su yo-yo pero Rino agarra los dos desprevenidos y los arroja un poco lejos, Spiderman luego se dirigen a ellos para si esta bien luego que rino los arrojo

La rabia de Electro hace que ponga el akuma en las gafas de Electro puesto para objeto para excavar tenia en pecho, akuma lo transforma en un ser electricidad pura color morado, Hawk Moth queda inpresionado que trata de comunicarse con Electro

ahora se han amplificado tu poderes te lo podrás quedar si consigues su Miraculous dijo Hawk Moth comunicándose telepaticamente

Electro: de acuerdo

acabar de ver eso Señor dijo Doc Ock

si algo logro mejora enseguida su poderes y habilidades Otto y Rino tomo que encontraron retírate deja que electro se divierta con ellos

Doc Ock: si señor, te espero la guarida Electro

ante huyera el doc toma 2 piedras turquesa y se esconde una para el luego con Rino huye de las catacumbas

Spiderman ve como Huyen pero electro va otra dirección corriendo luego trata de levantar a los dos y pregunta que era esa mariposa

Spiderman: que era es mariposa negra ?, como puede actualizar su poder

Ladybug: eso un akuma de Hawk Moth ello pueden conceder superpoder ellos son atraído por emociones

ya entiendo ahora quitarle su mejora

Debemos rompe objeto que le dio su poder este caso gafas dijo Cat noir preparado para pelear

Electro agarra un varios cráneo de la pared comienza y se tira a nuestro pero hace gira sus armas para defender, Spiderman dispara su telaraña tratando de agarra su gafas pero cuando lo toca un descargar lo impacta que cae en piso pero le arroja su telaraña pero se deshace, al ver no funciono se levanta

Spiderman: no sera fácil necesito una forma agarra esa gafas

Cat Noir: bueno su personalidad electrizan te te impacto

Ladybug usa amuleto en encantado y le aparece un bolsa grande de arena

Spiderman: espero se de ayuda eso

Ladybug observa lanzadores de Spiderman y bastón de Cat Noir luego las manos de Electro

lo tengo tu telaraña puede ser mas pegajoso arácnido, preguntaba Ladybug mientras le daba bolsa grande de arena Spiderman

Electro se acerca ellos tratando de golpear Spiderman pero trataba esquivar, Cat Noir le arroja su bastón lo darle un golpe le dispara a Cat Noir casi dándoles, Ladybug lo atrapa con su yo-yo pero Electro se libera convirtiéndose rayos veloz escapando del lugar

Spiderman : debemos apagar sus luces

Spiderman Ladybug y Cat Noir lo persiguen corriendo luego sale del catacumbas spiderman su sentido arácnido se activa hace un escudo telaraña para proteger a los dos de un rayos que salia de un póster de luz

Electro: su joyería sera mia

electro le comienza a dispara a todos pero evaden Spiderman le arroga una silla pero electro le dispara objeto pero se pasa su cuerpo en trueno golpeando a todos queda golpeando pero se levanta electro le arroja un auto ellos salta para evitarlo, Spiderman va lugar alto y le arroja la bolsa de arena electro que cae en piso y le tira su telaraña pegajosa cuando esta en piso trata de levantarse Ladybug le dice Cat Noir que le tire su bastón cerca el lo hace, cuando trata ver Electro tratando de ver sostenía presiona el bastón accidentalmente que se extienda golpeándolo en la gafas saliendo akuma Ladybug ve saliendo luego se dispone atraparlo con su yoyo pero Electro iba dispara le pero Spiderman lo desvía con su telaraña agarrando su brazo disparando aun lado

Electro: Noo

Adios mariposa dijo ladybug al libera purificar el akuma con su yoyo luego usa la bolsa para restauran todo lo que provoco Electro volviendo a normalidad Electro regresa a la normalidad y escapa de lugar lejos de los Héroes

Cat Noir: gracias por ayudarnos

Ladybug: si gracias, apropósito como te llamas

Ustedes ya me conocen dijo Spiderman

enserio dijo Cat Noir

debemos irnos ahora nos vamos destransforma, soy Ladybug nos vemos Spiderman dijo presentarse Ladybug ante balancearse lejos

y yo soy Cat Noir Spiderman aun no olvidado lo que me hiciste con tu telaraña dijo Cat noir mientras se alejaba

Spiderman ve como se ve los dos desde lejos y el salta balancearse para llegar a escuela para cambiarse luego de un combate intenso

Mientra tanto en la guarida de Norman regaña Otto junto Rino

Norman: dijiste que eso héroes no era de importancia

Otto: quizá lo subestimamos , ademas la cámara vieron esa chica de motas creaba objeto de la nada

Norman: que mas Otto informarme ?

Otto: posiblemente el otro sea destrucción según mis especulaciones

Norman: esa cosa que toco electro le dio una mejora muy interesante, crear un nuevo ejercito vendérselo al mejor postor averigua donde provienes esa mariposa o polilla

Otto: dos héroes creación y destrucción un equilibrio interesante

Norman: estoy convencido Otto , crea un artefacto para analizar esa fuerza oscura que da poderes o mejoras, buscar que le da poderes eso dos Héroes donde viene

Otto: con una turquesa que logre comenzare a trabajar tomara un tiempo

luego Otto se va laboratorio decir su plan en voz baja

Otto: ese poderes sera para mi lo mejorare para mi uso personal y de nadie mas solo sabre su secretos

Luego de plan de Hawt moth fallara se destransforma sale de su guarida

Natalie: que sucedió ?

Gabriel: eso villano tiene un gran poder y grandes emociones quizá gracias a ellos pueda mas fácil conseguir los miraculous de Ladybug y Cat Noir

Natalie: confiara en eso villano siente con su emociones y cree podrá conseguir su objetivo

Gabriel: puede ser pero de momento

mientras Spiderman llegaba a donde escondió su ropa y vuelve cambiar entra pero ve Harry le dice la clases se reanudara mañana debido eso temblores

Harry: peter como viste este primer día aquí Francia

Pete: quizá esta ciudad y país sea divertido e interesante se divertida

Harry: no lo dude amigo mientras este conmigo la pasara mejor

mientras lejos de Peter, en hogar Marinette llegaba de la escuela estaba en su cuarto hablando con Tikki

Marinette: Spiderman nos ayudo con ese supervillano

Tikki: parece esto enemigos sera la fuente de nuevos akumas poderosos

Marinette: debemos saber que busca Spiderman aquí parís

Tikki: asi es pero de momento podemos contar con su apoyo

Marinette: solo espero así sea

 **En próximo capitulo**

 **El Gran Misterio**


	4. el Gran misterio

! GRAN MYSTERIO

Norman hablaba con Doc como obtener eso artefactos de eso dos Héroes que acompañaron a Spiderman luego casi éxito y fracaso

Norman: Spiderman y compañía debe detenidos llama Rino

Otto: le sugiero señor contratar alguien para deshacerse del trepamuros

Norman: será muy caro gastar mi fortuna en matones de segunda pero, te escucho

Activa unas fotos de misterio acción Mientras le explica a Norman

Otto: el es Mysterio tiene poderes de ilusiones con el podría tomas eso artefactos para su uso

Norman: vaya llamar ahora quiero comunicarme con el

Otto activa video llamada Norman habla con Mysterio

Quien está llamando ahora mismo...! Señor Norman? que necesita dijo Mysterio

Tengo un trabajo especial para ti necesito que acabes con el trepamuros, además eso necesito le robes estos artefactos de esto dos Héroes uno que parecen ser los aretes de chica de traje con motas negra, y el anillo del ese puma o pantera te envió las imágenes de ellos pronto, haz trabajo bien será recompensado dijo Norman Miranda fría

Mysterio: donde localizo trepamuros ?

Otto: aquí en Francia

Mysterio: está muy lejos

Otto: teletransportare en unos 15 minutos

Pero ante dime acepta este trabajo dijo Norman

Mysterio: claro que acepto

Mientras lejos de Norman, Peter trabaja en la escuela su nuevo lanza telaraña acción múltiple en descanso pero estaba un destruido

Peter: necesitare un nuevo apoyo técnico para repararlo

En momento llega Harry hablar con el ve su aparato sin sospechar de es un lanza telaraña

Harry: hola tratando reparar ese reloj durante el viaje

Así es me encanta tener mi mente libre de tanto trabajo dijo Peter Mientras trabajaba en dispositivos

Harry: sabes creo alguien podría arreglártelo

Enserio ? dijo Peter algo intrigado

Harry: pero no recuerdo su nombre esta escuela

A bueno encontré pediré el favor, voy a buscarlo nos vemos en hotel dijo Peter al guarda su dispositivo, fue buscar a corriendo y se choca con Chloe

Qué te pasa despistado dijo Chloe un poco molesta

Lo siento te vi estoy buscando alguien repara cosas que esta es escuela ? dijo Peter limpia y ponía de pie

Ah max sabe mucho de reparar esta segunda piso dijo Sabrina

Chloe: no le digas nada al nuevo de aprende por si solo de seguro

Me llamo Peter respondía el con sarcasmo

Como sea adiós dijo Chloe Mientras se largaba y sabina la seguía

Marinette veía como le respondía a nuevo y se dirigía a el

Esa chica rubia es la versión J. Jonah Jameson encarnada o quizás decía en voz baja Peter logra escuchar Marinette

Marinette: quienes ese quien mencionas

Ah hola cheng me olvida tu nombre, señor Jonah siempre desea buscar la verdad de las cosa sobre todo Spiderman , dijo Peter

Marinette: me llamo Marinette, veo fuiste una víctima de Chloe ella abusa de los demás

Eso veo quisiera hablar más contigo pero tengo ver ese chico que llama Max nos vemos Marinette dijo al irse al segundo Mientras se despedía Marinette camina, Tikki le habla con ella desde su bolso

Tikki: el tiene mucha prisa

Marinette: si solo espero no sea akumatizado, aun lo fuera tendría algo voluntad

Tikki: el no parece de malas intenciones

Marinette: quizá tenga razón espero algún día advertirle de Chloe y lo mala pude ser ella

Mientras segundo piso Peter encuentra y le muestra su dispositivo

Max: creo podría arreglarlo para esta tarde

Peter: gracias donde vengo soy un amigo Spiderman yo soy ojos adentro y afuera

Max: algo genial, que bueno el confíen en ti

Bueno tengo irme pronto aun 10 minutos ante de acabe descanso de la escuela dijo al salir, Mientras tanto en la sede Norman ve como llega Mysterio del portal del Doc, enseguida norma cerca a el

Norman: ahora sabe que tiene que hacer pero ante Doc

Usa esta cámara de video pequeña en tu cintura para tu progreso y avance así podemos a eso Héroes en acción dijo Otto explicando

Te sugiero que comience ahora trae esa cosa que le dan poderes eso Héroes de aquí, no me falle y no tendrá la recompensa dijo Norman

Mysterio: mis poderes será muy superior

Antes de partir usa esta pulsera para una prueba dijo Doc al entregarle el objeto

Entonces como queda como nosotros dijo llegado Rino junto a electro

Norman: no tengo tareas para ustedes de momento, Otto

Otto: necesito de ustedes para construir mi invención

Electro: necesito algo de acción no perder mi tiempo ciencia de niños

Otto saca una aguja de brazo metálico cerca de electro preparando su descarga pero Norman le grita y se detiene estando alejo los dos

Basta haga sus trabajos ahora dijo Norman

Mysterio se fue enseguida Rino y electro van ayudar Doc en su laboratorio Mientras ven Norman mira desde ventana muy enojado y meditando Mientras muy lejos de allí, ya había terminado las clases Peter mira todo Mientras y dirigía a hotel ve MJ que le pregunta por la prisa

Mary jane: a dónde vas tigre con tanta prisa

Peter me dirijo al hotel para descansar y estudiar

Mary jane: este intercambio estudiante durara una dos semana luego regresaremos a nuestro hogar

Si fuera fácil el Doctor Octopus planeando algo aqui en Paris debo seguir su pista o sera demasiado tarde para Spiderman dijo Peter en mente

Que pàsa pete esta muy pensativo quizá relájate lo que necesitas dijo Mary jane

Si lo se dijo Peter de repente se activa su sentido arácnido presiente alguien venia era Mysterio hablando a todos

Ciudadanos donde está y donde porque yo gran Mysterio vengo aqui en paz si alguien me dije donde esta los arete y anillos magicos dijo al presentarse

Peter: debemos ir al hotel

Marie jane: de acuerdo

Ve voy todo mi amigo salieron bien de la escuela o afuera ante ese sujeto volado haga algo dijo Peter a MJ luego fuera esconderse Peter MJ seguía Peter

Que haces aquí? dijo Peter sorprendido

Mj: vengo ayudarte

Rayos no puedo cambiarme para detener a Mysterio viene por mi y los objetos de eso dos pero como puedo distraer Mj para cambiarme

Peter: revisare a arriba si falta alguien de acuerdo tu ve abajo

Mj: ve con cuidado

Mientras Adrien ve Mysterio y va enseguida a la escuela transformarse pero ve Mj luego sale entra una puerta cerca y sin que lo note entra rápido se transforma un lugar para esconderse

Plaga: espero tipo de un gran show de magia

Adrien: de seguro no la magia de comer queso adelante, quizá no sea un akumatizado ya lo veremos plaga las garras

Luego Adrien se transforma en Cat noir, sale del escondite Mary lo ve piensa es un villano

Tú debes ser uno secuaces de ese villano dijo mary jane

Cat noir: no soy un héroe debemos evacuar enseguida

Pero amigo Peter esta todavía y no regresado Dijo Mj ver se alejaba de escuela

No hay tiempo dijo Cat noir al llevar Mj con bastón expandiendo llevándola lejos Mientras Peter ve como Cat noir se lleva Mj lejos, luego aprovecha para cambiarse en el baño y se pone su traje sale afuera ver a Mysterio balanceándose un edificio un poco lejos de el

Spiderman: ya te he vencido antes

Mysterio: he mejorado desde nuestro último encuentro trepamuros

Mysterio hace una ilusión torbellino pero Spiderman evade su disparo pero va dirigido a Marinette Mientras corría enseguida Spiderman la salva del disparo y la sostiene y la pone a salvo

Spiderman: te encuentras bien encuentra un lugar seguro

Marinette: de acuerdo

Luego se fuera Spiderman, Tikki le habla a Marinette

Tikki: hay ayudarlo ahora

Marinette : de acuerdo, Tikki motas

Spiderman le dispara esfera de telaraña luego terminara de transformarse se balancea para ir donde esta Spiderman, Mientras de otro lado Cat noir pone a salvo Mj

Oye gato mi amigo Peter aun salido dijo Mj preocupado

Cat noir: confía en mi estará bien, yo soy Cat noir como te llama por cierto ?

Mj: mary jane te suerte en buscarlo

Cat noir se va enseguida saltando con su bastón dirigiéndose donde estaba la pelea, Mientras un poco lejos Spiderman le dispara esfera de telaraña pero la evade y se acerca tratando de darle un una patada cae Spiderman enseguida se levanta dispara su telaraña pero hace ilusiones de clones para alejarse, luego se une Ladybug

Spiderman: odio las ilusiones

Ladybug: tienes información de este sujeto

Mientras no te dispare sus gases de ilusiones, sus ilusiones ataques son débil pero con mini dosis de gas procura evadirla dijo Spiderman Mientras saca unos de sus rastreadores

Ladybug: rastreadores buenas idea así tu y yo podemos saber donde esta real

Luego Mysterio ve Cat noir llegado le arroja su gas luego Cat noir que derriba ve versiones monstruosa Spiderman y Cat noir acercándose a ellos saca su arma para alejarlos

Aléjese de mi monstruo de donde salieron dijo Cat noir tratando golpear a las criaturas

ese gas lo tiene paralizado con miedo si no detenemos lo hipnotizara en poco tiempo estará controlado dijo Spiderman junto Ladybug Mientras se alejaba de Cat noir hipnotizado tratando de atacarlos con su bastón Ladybug enseguida quita el bastón con su yoyo y Spiderman lo captura con redes , misterio aprovecha que esta distraído atrapando Cat noir y le arroja su gas, Ladybug hace gira yoyo para se fuera pero era una ilusión el sentido arácnido presiente algo ve verdadero está detrás de ellos le ahorra su gas ni oportunidad ambos fueron afectado corrían y tocia Mientras se alejaba lo más posible de Mysterio

Spiderman: se vuelto más listo con su truco necesito que haga aparecer esa cosa hace con tu yoyo para así poder neutralizar lo

Ladybug: amuleto encantado solo puedo usarlo una vez, además debe pensar algo más aun tenemos opciones ganar

Cierto creo tu amigo felino ya termino su trance hipnótico dijo Spiderman Mientras venia Cat noir juntarse con ellos

Cat noir: donde sale eso tipo locos

Spiderman: créeme hay peores,

Cat noir, Spiderman una ola gigante dijo Ladybug Mientras que todo trataba de escapar ola gigante lo alcanza Mientras trata ignora la ilusión

Esta agua se siente casi real dijo Cat noir

Spiderman: esta ilusión nos hace cree que nos ahogamos, necesito un plan para quitarle su casco

Ladybug lanza yo sostiene poste salir agua de ilusión también sale del agua los demás , mysteio se acerca ellos pero todos los evaden Cat noir lanza su bastón como boomerang golpearlo por detrae su capa proteger campo eléctrico luego regresa a él, Ladybug trata de golpear pero evade su dispara rayos de ilusión pero Ladybug los evade Spiderman le tapa su casco Mysterio trata de quitarse la telaraña aprovecha para dañar le sus botas que lo hacía levitar que caes en piso

Mysterio: aun puedo pelear mejor rindan se y entrégueme sus joyas mágicas

Mientras tanto lejos pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre Mysterio y los 3 Héroes, otra parte en el escondite hawkmoth desde su siente una emoción curiosa

hawkmoth: actor mago necesita saber el show debe continuar, perfecto para uno de mis akumas

Hawk Moth se acerca una mariposa en su mano y la llena energía oscura

Vuela mi pequeño akuma haz tu trabajo-dijo Hawk Moth veía como volaba su akuma

Mientras tanto lejos del escondite Hawkmoth, en la guarida de Norman ve la pelea de Mysterio contra los Héroes Mientras analizaba la situación

Norman: interesante quizá Mysterio puede hacer bien su trabajo

Otto: no bueno especular señor aun acabado Mysterio

Cuando tardara esa cosa le dio una mejora de sus poderes a electro dijo Mientras veía la pelea

Otto: no lo sé pero esa cosa que menciona es una mariposa negra pero necesito mas detalles regrese Mysterio

Norman: Otto crea un dispositivo acumular energías

Si señor dijo Doc Mientras se iba en pensar su propio plan

Cuando Mysterio reciba la energía en mi dispositivo que cree almacenara una cantidad considerable para mi así crear mi legión dijo Otto Mientras caminaba, lejos de guarida de Norman Spiderman peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Mysterio que evadía los golpes y arroja su dispara de ilusión Mientras se aleja y crea un ilusión dentro de un volcán

Spiderman: aléjese de fuego del ilusión, Ladybug y Cat noir traten de atraparlo para quitarle su casco así termina con esta pesadilla de ilusiones

Entendido dijeron ambos Mientras Cat noir trata de golpearlo con su bastón extendido pero evadía Mysterio trata de golpearlo pero lo atrapa con su pero se libera con una de sus ilusiones Spiderman trata contenerlo con dos brazos para no se mueva y se libera con fuerza dispara Spiderman que lo hace retroceder y revisa su traje ve un espejo pequeño

Spiderman: Cat noir trata llevarlo hacia el luz del sol

Cat noir trata llamar su atención llevarlo hacia el sol Mysterio trata de golpear Cat noir le en su casco que lo aturde aprovecha Spiderman al cegarlo con pequeño espejo Spiderman le quita su casco pone cerca de el y quita sus guantes ve alguien con una mascara

Se acabo Mysterio rinde te ante la policía dijo Spiderman

Mysterio: no puedo ser que haya haber fallado necesito esto para cumplir mi meta aun tengo mas que ofrecer

Ladybug: siempre otra forma no rindas

Misterio se levanta coge su casco ante hablara llega de repente Akuma se mete casco pero reacciona tarde como Akumatizado

Vamos Mysterio lucha esa influencia

Enigma ellos creen eres débil te concedo poder de que tu ilusiones se haga reales para poder crea gran mundo a cambio deberá traerme los Miraculous Ladybug y Cat noir

Los Miraculous será tuyos maestro dijo misterio al transformase poner casco traje y su traje se pone rojo y su guantes naranja y su capa era azul, aparece una capucha

Preparen se su inminente derrota dijo Enigma cubre todo de oscuridad, un escenario locura aparece un puño golpeando gigante Ladybug y Cat noir ellos resisten el impacto luego se dirige a ellos volando agarra Cat noir lo arroja en piso enseguida Ladybug sujeta con yoyo pero se libera enseguida y hace aparecer fuego del piso ella lo evade nota su arreste está sonando y se acerca Spiderman hacia Enigma tratando golpearlo pero aleja golpea con látigo resiste el daños, Cat noir trata de darle con sus garras pero se aleja del pone piso de hielo todos pone en lo más alto

Creo deberías usa amuleto de cosas ahora dijo Spiderman protegerlo con escudo gigante de telaraña

Cat noir: ahora es buen momento

Amuleto encantado dijo y sale un caja de super pegamento rápido

Ladybug: debo hacer con esto

Spiderman: espero no sea pegar tus ideas gato

Oye es no divertido dijo Cat noir

Ladybug mira Cat noir y luego Spiderman el escenario

Lo tengo necesitamos atracarlos más para sabe cómo utilizar el pegamento primero capturarlo clara mis sospechas Dijo Ladybug

Spiderman corre tira su telaraña dos ángulos estira tanta que hace cree Enigma trata evita estampida de trepa muros Enigma ve lo agarra Cat noir se mueve, Spiderman le dos golpes en su casco que lo aturden ante Ladybug usara pegamento misterio cambia el objeto por una lata de pintura aerosol usa sin saber que lo cambio

Pero que acaba de pasar el pegamento dijo Ladybug al ver cambio su objeto que tenía en la mano

Enigma invoca tiburones de piso todos lo evaden pero después arroja cientos cajas de madera pero todos los destruyen , Cat noir ve su anillo está sonando enseguida luego activa su cataclismo al ver que enigma invoco una bola de demolición que dirigía a el destruyen sale mucho humo que Enigma tarda en poco en localizarlo que dispara chorros de agua Spiderman se le acerca enseguida se levanta y Ladybug sujeta de la pierna derribándole luego se aleja arroja misiles de taladro hace gira su yoyo para hacer los desaparecer

Spiderman: ahora una lata de pintura

Cat noir: las ilusiones son buenas pero este tipo me esta cansado

Lo tengo Spiderman vamos hacer esto dijo Ladybug en oído de que van hacer

Cat noir vuelve agarra Enigma de brazo derecho y Spiderman usa su telaraña para sujetarle su pierna izquierda y brazo izquierdo que trata de liberar se Ladybug usa aerosol de pintura en su casco enigma al no ver nada que sale de mundo de ilusiones Mientras trata de limpiar Spiderman agarra su casco y se lo pasa Ladybug lo rompe de un golpe sale akuma de la grieta del casco, luego Ladybug abre su yoyo lo hace gira y atrapa el akuma para purificarlo y luego se volando en blanco luego usa la lata para arreglar todo Enigma vuelve hace Mysterio Spiderman le quita la máscara quedo un poco sorprendido ver era un joven

no eres Quentin quien eres ? dijo un poco sorprendido

soy Francis Quentin dijo ella presentarse recoger su casco

Ladybug: porque nos atacaste

No tuvo muchas opciones debido que mi padre estaba muy enfermo, mis estudios no eras suficientes para comprarles medicina tuve cuidarme sola, pero recibí una llamada de Doctor Octopus para obtuvieras sus joyas mágicas a las que llama ustedes Miraculous dijo Francis un poco triste y desanimada

Cat noir: ósea que el Doctor el es cerebro detrás

Francis: no el que está detrás es...

Francis fue teletransportada en la base de Norman de rapidez Spiderman hizo lo posible atraparla pero fue muy rápido

Spiderman: rayos se me escapo, bueno Ladybug gracias por ayudarme con Mysterio

Yo y Cat noir siempre ayudaremos siempre que necesite ayuda dijo Ladybug

Spiderman: ahora necesito saber por que quieres sus joyas el Doc, tenga mi contacto para acabar quien esta detrás de esa mariposa negra

Cat noir: su nombre es Hawk Moth siempre evita tener emociones negativa eso lo atrae

Ladybug: bueno tenemos que ir ahora nos vamos transforman en nuestra forma civil adiós

Ladybug y Cat noir se aleja despidiéndose ve como se aleja, mas tarde luego recorrido un poco largo regresar a la escuela ve su mochila sale de escuela Mientras caminaba de regreso de la escuela

Peter: vaya día que tenido

Así que tu eres el que se hace llamar Spiderman por las calles de parís dijo un anciano a Peter

Espere como sabe quien soy dijo Peter asustado

Puedes llamarme maestro de momento vamos a mi casa te parece bien dijo un al presentarse

Peter: si vayámonos

Mientras Peter y el maestro caminaba hacia su casa, del otro lado en la mansión Gabriel, sale de su guarida hablar con Nathalie de su progreso

Nathalie: como le fue a su plan señor

Gabriel: esto villanos sabes de Miraculous puede sea un problema menor pero Mientras tanto los pueda influenciar

Nathalie: tiene como rival ?

Gabriel: pero ellos llama eso objeto joyas a los Miraculous no debe saber mucho

Nathalie: de momento esto villano de afuera tiene mayor potencial, buscaremos su líder

Gabriel: no, tarde o temprano uno de sus posible secuaces salga así tendré una pista de quien sea

Muy lejos de la mansión de Gabriel, en la guarida de Norman ve como regresa Mysterio alias Francis de su misión

Norman es su jefe dijo Francis al ver que estaba en escondite

Norman: tu informe de tu pelea

Francis: esa joyas mágicas se llama Miraculous su Héroes son Ladybug y Cat noir

La mariquita y el gato negro una pareja curiosa buena suerte y mala suerte esta ciudad está interesada después de todo dijo Norman al levantarse dirigiéndose a Francis

Francis : que pasa

Norman: no hay nada mas quieras contarme

Eso todo Señor Norman Dijo Francis alejarse un poco Norman ve tira liga billetes ella la recoge

Bueno Otto de vuelve la a su hogar si Dijo Norman

Otto la acompaña al laboratorio le pide la pulsera

Otto: la pulsera que te di

Aquí tiene eso no cambio Mientras me transformaba dijo Francis al entregarle la pulsera

Otto: que descubrimiento curiosa ve laboratorio te agradezco tu coloración

Francis: lo que diga

Luego Otto usa la pulsera en uno de su dispositivos y analiza la energía akumatizada decía 10% de energía desconocida de residuo Otto sonríe comienza pensar

Vaya vaya necesito mi dispositivo necesita más como el 150% para mi siguiente fase puede que tarde pero valdrá la pena dijo Otto en su mente

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

La carta de Norman


End file.
